Love Mission
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Cómo responderá Hiroto a los sentimientos de esa persona misteriosa AU Lemmon Onet Shot


**hola,les dejo este one shot algo largo,**  
 **espero sea del agrado,**

* * *

 **Love mission**

 **Estamos en víspera de noviembre, en solo dos semanas entramos en vacaciones, aunque prometí verme con mis amigos es algo …triste de alguna forma, no extrañe la escuela eso sí, cuando me dirigía a mi casillero por mi cambio de calzado me encontré con él comienzo de esto...la primera carta de muchas...admito la primera vez me sorprendí pero fue más sorprendente cuando vi quien había dejado la segunda carta "anónima" en mi casillero…no sabía qué hacer….yo no me sentía igual por esa persona...fui a clases y solo me senté en mi lugar y Nagumo que estaba frente a mí fue mi única opción…**

-Haruya-  
-si-  
-si ves a alguien dejar en tu casillero un "anónimo" con sus sentimientos, ¿qué harías?-  
-bueno si hablamos de un bombón como las de nuestras clase iría a conocerla-  
-pero si es un chico, digamos que...Suzuno pone en secreto un "anónimo" donde escribe "te amo", ¿lo aceptarías o buscarías cómo rechazarlo amablemente sin arruinar su amistad?-  
-qué cosa… explícate…-  
-yo…-  
-hola chicos, buenos días-en ese momento fuimos interrumpidos-  
-buenos días, mido-  
-de qué hablan-  
-veras hiroto él…-

 **en ese momento me sorprendí y tape la boca de Haruya tras la llegada de Midorikawa y que preguntara, solo le dije era cosa nuestras, él se molestó pero después dijo debíamos contarle o le preguntaría después a Suzuno, se fue a dejar sus cosas a su lugar y salió de él salón...me asusto por un segundo, así que después le dije a Nagumo no debía decirle a nadie lo que pregunte, así fuera una broma...él aceptó...al final de la semana de clases encontré en mi casillero un regalo…**

-este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti, espero te guste….la hice para ti, úsala por favor, hiroto-

 **mire dentro de la caja bien decorada una bufanda tejida de color verde y una "R" con una "H" dentro de un corazón en un tamaño discreto...era muy obvio, no... la puse en mi cuello al imaginar la había hecho para mí, pero... no me sentía así por esa persona, debía buscar cómo rechazarle amablemente.**  
 **Ese último día en la tarde Nagumo, Suzuno y mido habían ido a quedarse a mi casa y mientras conversábamos no pude evitar mirarle y sentarme junto a él toda la velada y el juego de confesar llegó…**

-Suzuno quien te gusta?-  
-supongo que Ann, pero no es mi tipo más que para salir por poco tiempo-  
-qué sabría alguien como tú, las chicas de nuestra clase son hermosas, cierto hiroto, a ti una se te confeso-  
-qué cosa- **Suzuno parecía sorprendido, mientras Midorikawa, no y seguía en su celular-**  
-no lo niegues, la otra vez me preguntaste sobre cartas de amor, seguro que tienes una chica tras de ti-  
-pero…. **-pero antes de hablar, mido pregunto-**  
-es verdad, dime hiroto qué tipo es tu ideal, altas, bajas, de cabello corto o largo, ondulado, delgada o algo llenita-  
-supongo...que simplemente con que sea amable es suficiente-  
-ya veo, así qué amables… ¿detallista o cursi?-  
-sí, quizás, aunque alguien que dice cómo se siente no es cursi, no lo crees, mido-

 **Era claro quería saber si él era mi tipo, solo teníamos que ser amigos, no más, incluso ahora me era incomodo mirarle a los ojos y verle actuar de lo más normal tras haber...sido él ...era quien había escrito esas cartas de amor y me había regalado una bufanda.**  
 **Me fui de vacaciones hasta regresar a clases nuevamente en enero y así desde el primer día hasta san Valentín cada semana recibí una carta y la previa al 14 decía, -"espera mi chocolate por favor"- ...cuando me iba a casa pude verlo dentro de una tienda de chocolates y discretamente él esa semana me pregunto qué tipo de chocolate era mi favorito le respondí que él blanco pero con sabor semi amargo, solo quería jugar. Así el día esperado recibí una caja de chocolates de lujo con chocolates blancos y cada uno con sabores dulces y amargos,… ¿había gastado tanto por mí?, eran sin duda muy caros...estaba feliz aunque... no... debería ya haber detenido esto…,la cartas de amor semana por semana ya las esperaba como algo normal y el 14 de marzo le regrese un caramelo y decidí dárselo directamente….**

-¿yo porque?- **él dejó de escuchar música y me miro al ver dejaba un caramelo en su escritorio-**  
-es por san Valentín, hoy es el día blanco-  
-pero yo no te di nada-parecía confundido, realmente finge bien-  
-tu... tu amistad es un regalo, así que tómalo- tartamudee, casi decía sabia era él quien escribía esas cartas-  
-bien lo acepto entonces-

 **Mientras había ido a su lugar directamente al dejarlo mire un sobre de color rosa como los que había estado recibiendo dentro de un libro en su escritorio, este estaba dentro de su libro, supongo quería ocultarlo y así ese día recibí la misma carta...y esta vez decía….**

-me gustaría ser directa y confesarme, te espero detrás del gimnasio después de clase-

 **Así que se confesara ahora, estaba ansioso y un poco feliz, Ryuuji se me confesaría, después de clases, tome mis cosas y fui para encontrarme con él...quería decirle que por ahora solo le veía como amigo pero si podíamos conocernos yo podría...llegar a sentir algo más...llegue y no estaba aún...estaba nervioso entonces alguien me llamó al darme vuelta esperaba encontrarme con él pero….mi sorpresa fue otra...**

-¿Yagami?...-  
-hiroto...yo...después de tantos destajes hacia ti, hoy seré directa y dejare de escribir esas cartas. Al verte leerlas con tanto cariño, apreciar mi bufanda y comer los chocolates qué conseguí para ti me sentí feliz, además se soy tu tipo, por favor sal conmigo….

 **Qué era esto, por alguna razón me sentía decepcionado yo, quería fuera realmente Midorikawa quien se confesara?...yo me equivoque, esperaba a alguien más...**

-no puedo, a decir verdad aprecio todo, pero me gusta alguien más -  
-pero yo-  
-creí eras esa persona, veo no era así, ¿dime realmente has hecho todo esto?-  
-claro, aunque, diré pedí algo de ayuda…pero yo…-  
-perdona, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos... perdona, por los chocolates no los puedo devolver, pero la bufanda...-  
-no, puedes conservarla igual que las cartas...yo...-

 **Ella se fue sin decir nada con algunas lágrimas, seguí el mismo camino que ella para salir de la escuela entonces vi ella estaba siendo consolada por Midorikawa así que me escondí de ambos y supe la verdad…**

-¿qué pasó? -  
-él me rechazó, creí aceptaría lo que hice, me gusta, enserio me gusta mucho hiroto-  
-vamos no es el único chico aquí sabes-  
-para mí lo es, creer busque esas cartas y escribí cada poema a él, invertí por él y al final ama a alguien más-  
-debiste ser tú realmente quién hiciera eso, a esto ya te ayude ahora mantén tu promesa de no decirle nada a él-  
-sí, gracias por ayudarme, sin tu consejo para las cartas, los chocolates o la bufanda seguro no me animaría, supongo la persona "amable" que él ama o soy yo-  
-dime te devolvió de casualidad esa bufanda-  
-no, se la regale-  
-¡es mía, cómo te atreves!-  
-la hiciste para mí no, así que es mía, así como las cartas o los chocolates-  
-vaya, solo espero nadie me haya visto poner esas cartas sino creerían era yo él que estaba enamorado-  
-¿no es así?-  
-¡no lo es!-  
-si claro, lo dice él chico que tiene un álbum de fotos de él en su celular-  
-¡prometiste no hablar de eso!-  
-descuida, será nuestro secreto hasta que te mueras- sonriendo dejando las lágrimas por la risa-  
-además ya las bore...-sonrojado-  
-si claro-  
-no hablare contigo, ¡me alegra te rechazara!-  
-qué tal si me invitas a salir, - **acercándose a él y entrelazar sus dedos** \- casualmente tenía un par de boletos al cine, vamos-  
-espera-

 **vi a Yagami tomar a mi Ryuuji de la mano, escuche su conversación, realmente me sentía mal, que al que amo ayudaba a alguien más para que saliera con ella.  
** **Al día siguiente era sábado así que fui a casa de Midorikawa, llame a la puerta pero cuando la puerta se abrió, vi a Yagami salir y justo atrás a Midorikawa... qué hacía ella aquí tan temprano...acaso...ellos…**

-te dije no abras la puerta… **-mirando a la visita-** .hiroto… ¿qué haces aquí?-  
-Midorikawa, lamento si interrumpí-  
-he, claro que no, recién me desperté, quieres pasar…-  
-ya veo…- **estaba sorprendido-** solo te traje esto, me voy lamento la interrupción…-

 **Solo entregue la pequeña bolsa de papel que llevaba directo en sus amos y me fui de ahí. Acaso, se habían acostado...me sentía mal, sentía él me había engañado, o más bien estaba más que decepcionado, venía dispuesto a confesar sabía sobre su juego pero ahora...yo... salí de ese lugar y después de avanzar un poco corrí lo más que pude realmente estaba decepcionado yo…estaba enamorado ahora y esa persona no le importaba…**

-¡HIROTO!-

 **Mire hacia atrás para después ver a Midorikawa llegar a mi corriendo y chocara directamente conmigo haciendo cayéramos al asfalto después me tomó de la ropa y me acerco él, estaba jadeando…**

-no…, no es lo que crees-  
-no he dicho nada- **desviando la mirada-**  
-yo no dormí con ella, sería la última en mi lista créeme, además...es imposible...-  
-no me molesta, solo...no es nada, - **no le miraba, quería irme-** será mejor regreses con tu novia-  
-¡no es mi novia a mí no me gusta ella!...sino... otra persona-  
-no necesitas excusas cuando no las pido, debo irme-  
-yo…-

 **Repentinamente en medio de esa calle despegada por ser tan temprano él me beso, estaba sorprendido y solo se alejó de mí poniéndose de pie y extender su mano hacia a mi…**

-ya te dije que no me gusta, - **ahora él no me miraba, pero parecía incomodo-** quiero que sepas solo besaría a la persona que amo, ella... reina...aunque no me creas es la sobrina de mi madre por ello no tenemos él mismo apellido….como sea será mejor irnos-  
-¿por qué me seguiste?-  
-bueno...parecía ibas a llorar, sería un mal amigo si dejo eso ocurra-

 **No pude evitarlo al final me solté a reír mientras sentía un par de lágrimas caían de mis ojos, realmente estoy feliz de que viniera tras de mí y me contara eso, además me entere cómo se sentía él por mí, le di la mano y me levanté del suelo después le seguí dijo antes de salir había corrido a Yagami a su casa por meterse sin permiso así que seguro no estaba y sus padres trabajan hasta la noche. lo seguí sin soltar su mano mientras él camino fue silencio al entrar en su casa él…**

-hiroto...tú me…  
-me gustas, **-le mire y sonreí-**  
-he?  
-estoy enamorado de ti, hazte responsable por favor del cómo me siento por ti-  
-vaya realmente eres molesto-  
-si lo repites llorare-  
-sigues siendo él mismo niño llorón también y chantajista...pero ya qué...vamos-

Él sin soltarme de la mano me llevo su habitación, era claro lo que pasaría, una vez en esa casa y sin rastro de Yagami entre en su habitación y el me llevo hasta su cama empujándome en ella y ponerse encima mío…

-debería ser yo el de arriba no crees-  
-sabes cómo hacerlo?-  
-he, no, pero…-  
-te enseñaré yo entonces-  
-cómo sabes tú esto?-  
-me vi unos AV ayer, -avergonzado- no preguntes, bien me haré responsable de tu amor-

 **después Midorikawa se acercó a mi besándome, realmente me gustaba él ,quizás hace unos meses podría estar saliendo con una chica pero ahora era diferente, él comenzó a masajear mi cuerpo era extraño pero se sentía bien por alguna razón después deslizó la mano bajo mis jeans y bóxer, comenzó a acariciar sin parar mientras seguía besando, haciendo hiciera algunos sonidos raros, después de masajear un poco bajo mi pantalón y en medio de caricias y beso terminamos desnudos, completamente absorbidos por él trato del otro después ...**

-estás listo, hiroto-  
-si se gentil-  
-no prometo mucho...-  
-no importa, después me desquito cuando gane experiencia-  
-no es un juego sabes-  
-quiero hacerlo contigo siempre-

 **después de esas palabras él se acercó a mí me beso y aunque me sorprendió puso sus dedos en mí, era extraños e incómodo, pero después la sensación cambio cuando lo sentí entrar en mi poco a poco, dolía pero si era él no importaba, al fin completamente dentro se movía lentamente mientras su cara estaba tan cercas de mí, lo tome para besarlo y meter mi lengua en su boca, la sensación de dolor cambio a ser extrañamente placentera, ambos estábamos mas qué entregados en esto qué después de un éxtasis entre ambos él termino dentro mío y yo entre ambos, había sido mi primera vez pero no me importaba si era él ni siquiera creo haber pensado en tener miedo de hacerlo….**

 _\- lunes -_

 **Estaba en clases y vi a Ryuuji entra dejar sus cosas y salir, desde ese día en su caso no hablamos así que lo seguí y le encontré en él hueco hacia las escaleras y le vi con Yagami así que escuche un poco...logrando que lo que decía me dejase incómodo pero feliz…**

-Yagami, gracias-  
-he, porque-  
-gracias a que hiroto te rechazó él... se me confesó-  
-te molesta, eres casi como de mi familia y es incómodo pero…-  
-casi, soy de tu familia,...- **suspirando-** pero me alegra por ti, confesare fue mi plan saliera así-

-he-  
-sabia te gustaba hiroto así que creí hacer todo para que te convencieras a confesarte o perderlo, si salíamos seguro lo dejaba pero realmente salió como quise él te vio a ti siempre no a mí y lo sé por qué keeve me dijo y antes de darle esa bufanda grabe sus iniciales en ella, aunque también pudo ser reina en lugar de Ryuuji-  
-qué cosa-  
-no me lo agradezcas, mejor págame por hacer tu amado y tu estén juntos además qué siquiera me importe su relación eso si hazle daño y no te perdono-  
-es qué acaso, en e l fondo te gustaba-  
-no, no es así-  
-bien, gracias, reina-  
-me debes invitar a salir a y recuerda en tu próximo aniversario regalarme algo a mí, dijo no se te olvide quien los unió-  
-sí, te invitare a mi boda-

 **no sabía si sentirme avergonzado o feliz, supongo ambas pero más que nada feliz, regrese a clases y después solo me senté en mi lujar, Nagumo y Suzuno al verme me preguntaron el por qué tenía una muy obvia sonrisa de satisfacción...**

-digamos que...conocí a la persona con la cual pasaré mi vida-

 **Los dos se miraron entre sí, solo amaba a Ryuuji, admito si fuera reina quizás hubiera salido con ella pero él creer fue Ryuuji e intentar buscar excusas cuando quizás igual me gustaba...él cree fue él, comenzó a hacerme feliz...supongo seré amable después con Yagami y le regalare dos boletos para que salga el fin de semana, yo quiero estar con Ryuuji y tomar mi revancha contra la persona que amo, quien hizo de estos meses el mejor de todos. Quizás realmente la invite a nuestra boda.**

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado.**


End file.
